The increasingly high cost of conventional gasoline fuels has produced a need for a means of using a more readily available and less expensive auxiliary fuel in conventional gasoline engines and to also supplement the power of diesel engines.
Furthermore, in view of the strong consciousness of air pollution as a result of the operation of conventional gasoline and diesel powered engines, a need exists for structure which will enable "cleaner" fuels, such as propane, to be burned in conventional gasoline or diesel fuel powered engines.